


The Rift in Love

by Geekygirl24



Series: Young Rebellion [10]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Drama, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I cannot believe this! Last month, we were watching you get a standing ovation in your performance of Fiyero in your school play, and now look at you!” Fabien scowled as he carefully pushed himself up off the floor.</p><p>“It was just one night out, a celebration!”</p><p>“O like the night before!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rift in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review, I'd really like to know what you guys think of this series :)

“Come on…Damn you!” Fabien swore in frustration as the key to the front door wouldn’t fit into the hole. Now this may have been due to the fact that his hands were shaking so much, but Fabien didn’t care. As he eventually managed to open the door and enter the dark apartment, the door slammed shut behind him making the drunk teenager jump,

“SSSH!!” he giggled, placing a finger over his lips as he scolded the door, “You’ll wake them up!”

Suddenly, the light flickered on causing Fabien to spin around….and then fall on the floor at his Pa-Pere’s feet. Fabien gulped and tried to look casual, resting his chin on his fist and smiling,

“H-hey Pa-Pere….W-what *hiccup* are you doing up?” He winced as Enjolras scowled at him. This moment couldn’t get any….o no…it could….Grantaire joined them.

“Where the hell have you been?!” asked Enjolras, gritting his teeth as Grantaire placed a calming hand on his shoulder, “You were meant to be home hours ago!”

“I-I was out with Azelma?”

“Azelma?! The same Azelma who hangs out with that waste-of-space Montparnasse?!”

“…Well how many Azelma’s do you know?” Enjolras was clearly about to yell, but Grantaire intervened,

“I think we would be better continuing this in the morning…” he whispered as he began to lead Enjolras away towards their bedroom. As he pushed Enjolras into the room gently, he turned to face his son…who was still on the ground,

“I know I’m not one to judge….” He stated, “…But trust me when I say, this is not a road you want to go down. This isn’t the first time you’ve down this…..but can this be the last? Goodnight sweetie”

Fabien watched his parents enter their room and he sighed….his bedroom was too damn far away!

…Cut to the morning…

Fabien winced as the sunlight hit his eyelids, his pounding head letting him know how much he’d drunk last night. Blearily, he opened his eyes…only to yelp in shock at the sight of Enjolras’s face, literally centimetres from his face,

“What are you doing?” he whimpered, squeezing his eyes.

“I’m wondering why you’re still on the floor, instead of your own room?!”

“It was too far…and please don’t shout…” Enjolras threw his hands up in the air,

“I cannot believe this! Last month, we were watching you get a standing ovation in your performance of Fiyero in your school play, and now look at you!” Fabien scowled as he carefully pushed himself up off the floor.

“It was just one night out, a celebration!”

“O like the night before!”

“….I had something good to celebrate!”

“Yes, you got into Art School. Well done…do you really think they’ll let a drunkard in?!”

“I’m not a drunkard!”

“You spend most of your time either passed out due to alcohol or practically incoherent because of it!”

“So does Ma-mere, but he’s still okay!” Fabien winced as he heard a sharp intake of breath from the kitchen. Glancing at the doorway, he sighed as he saw tears welling in Grantaire’s eyes. Fabien had always been a silent support for Grantaire and his alcohol problem, therefore to hear Fabien say such things…well it must have been a shock.

“Ma-mere I-“

“Go to your room…” Interrupted Enjolras, his face darkening in anger

“What?”

“You heard me…I won’t have you disrespecting Grantaire that way!”

“YOU DO IT ALL THE TIME! MOST OF THE TIME, HE’S GOTTEN DRUNK BECAUSE OF YOU!”

“I am aware of that….go to your room…”

“You can’t make me!” As Enjolras reached over to grab his son’s arm, his hand was slapped away.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!....Just…just leave me alone!” Fabien yelled, stumbling out of the front door, it slamming shut behind him.

“Don’t worry…he’ll be back once he’s calmed down. He’s probably gone to his Grandparent’s…or Eponine’s!” Comforted Grantaire, as Enjolras simply stared at the door.

Little did they know that that wouldn’t be the case…


End file.
